This is the first application filed for the present invention.
Not Applicable.
The present invention relates to rotatable food service trays, and in particular to a modular rotatable food tray supported by a vertical pole, such as an umbrella pole disposed in the middle of an outdoor patio table.
The umbrella has become commonplace in the use of outdoor table furniture, providing those who are seated at the table a degree of protection from sunlight, precipitation, or falling debris. Placement of the umbrella at the center of a table, the table accommodating the umbrella pole by use of a centrally disposed opening, provides an encompassing shelter over a perimeter of the table.
Similar to indoor tables, the umbrella table has a variety of uses, including that of a sitting location for the consumption of food. However, a centrally located umbrella pole presents an obstacle that persons at the table must pass food or dishes around. The umbrella pole not only creates an obstacle but it also occupies critical space in the middle of the table. Consequently, trays of various configuration have been invented to utilize the umbrella pole in order to minimize its distraction from the table space.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,803 (O""Brien et al) teaches a rotatable food tray for use in combination with an outdoor patio table having a centrally located umbrella. A bearing assembly is designed to surround the umbrella pole and rotatably support a tray. The bearing assembly can either rest on the table, or alternatively may be supported at a desired distance above the table by a support element secured to the umbrella pole. The tray is divided into a pair of semi-circular tray sections, which are designed to clip together to form a continuous tray surface which surrounds the umbrella pole.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,712 (Weir) teaches another rotatable tray, in which a unitary tray is rotatably supported a predetermined distance above a table surface by a support element fixedly attached to the tray and having an internal diameter slightly larger than an outer diameter of the umbrella pole.
The rotatable trays described in both of the above patents suffer a disadvantage that the tray must be installed about the umbrella pole before it can be used. However, food products are commonly prepared at a location remote from a garden table (e.g. in a kitchen or at a barbecue) and then carried to the garden table for serving. The trays of O""Brien et al and Weir cannot conveniently be used for conveying food products from the food preparation area to the garden table for serving, so that a second tray may frequently be required for this purpose. The tray of O""Brien et al suffers a further disadvantage in that it merely rests by gravity on the bearing assembly. With this arrangement, the tray of O""Brien et al is vulnerable to tipping in the event that the tray is unevenly loaded.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a rotatable tray system which enhances the convenience and enjoyment of outdoor patio furniture.
Outdoor decks and patios are highly popular for outdoor entertainment and social functions. Frequently, the use of outdoor patio furniture (such as tables with a centrally mounted umbrella) are conveniently used to enhance the value of the deck for this purpose. However, for large social gatherings, it may be undesirable to devote a large deck area to an umbrella table and surrounding chairs. In such cases, a rotatable tray mounted atop a supporting pole independently of an umbrella table would be highly desirable as a means of serving hors d""oeuvres or the like without occupying a large deck area.
An object of the present invention is to provide a rotatable tray system in which tray segments forming a modular tray are independently mountable on a hub disposed about a substantially vertical supporting pole.
An aspect of the present invention provides a rotatable tray system comprising: a hub assembly rotatably mountable on a substantially vertical support member; and a modular tray comprising a plurality of tray segments independently mountable on the hub, the plurality of tray segments being adapted to cooperatively define a substantially contiguous tray surface.
The substantially vertical support member is preferably a pole, such as, for example, an umbrella pole. The umbrella pole may be mounted in an umbrella table suitably designed for that purpose, or may be suitably supported in an umbrella stand independently of any other garden furniture. Alternatively, the substantially vertical support member can be a free-standing pole secured to a support assembly and arranged to support the rotatable tray system at a desired height above a deck surface independently of any other patio furniture such as tables or the like.
In an embodiment of the invention, the hub assembly comprises: an inner bearing member capable of being fixedly secured to the substantially vertical support member; and an outer bearing member having a substantially cylindrical bore capable of slidably receiving the inner bearing member such that the outer bearing member is freely rotatable about the inner bearing member, and pivoting of the outer bearing member with respect to the inner bearing member is inhibited.
The inner bearing member may include a pair of opposed semi-cylindrical bearing portions defining an axial channel for receiving the support member. In this case, the opposed semi-cylindrical bearing portions are preferably capable of clamping engagement with the substantially vertical support member. Further, the inner bearing preferably includes at least one fastener capable of securing the semi-cylindrical bearing portions to one another and to the support member by clamping the support member between the semi-cylindrical bearing portions.
Preferably, the inner bearing comprises: an upper bearing surface capable of slidable load-bearing engagement with an end wall of the cylindrical bore of the outer bearing member; and at least one perimeter wall for slidably engaging a side wall of the cylindrical bore of the outer bearing member to prevent pivoting between the inner and outer bearing members. The inner bearing may include at least one flange portion, a respective outer edge of each flange portion defining the at least one perimeter wall.
Preferably, the bore of the outer bearing member comprises: a substantially cylindrical inner wall and an end wall. The cylindrical inner wall is preferably capable of sliding engagement with a perimeter wall of the inner bearing member to substantially prevent pivoting of the outer bearing member relative to the inner bearing member. The end wall is preferably capable of slidable load-bearing engagement with an upper bearing surface of the inner bearing member.
In an embodiment of the invention, the outer bearing member further comprises a receptacle portion capable of receiving a respective clip portion of each tray segment to thereby removably secure the respective tray segment to the outer bearing member. The receptacle portion may comprise an annular groove.
In an embodiment of the invention, each tray segment comprises: a top surface defining a portion of the substantially contiguous tray surface; and a clip portion depending from the top surface for securing the tray segment to the hub assembly.
Each tray segment may be independently mountable to extend radially outwardly from the hub assembly.
The respective top surface of each tray segment may define a substantially equal portion of the tray surface. The clip portion may comprise a semi-cylindrical wall disposed proximal an inner edge of the respective top surface of each tray segment.
An advantage of the present invention is that the tray segments can be individually attached to the hub assembly for rotation about the supporting member (pole). The inner and outer bearing members of the hub assembly cooperate to prevent the modular tray from tipping, even when it is partially complete (i.e. tray segments are missing) or when it is loaded in an unbalanced manner.